At One's Limit
by Status-Endless
Summary: Twelve lonesome and loveless months later, Hinata Hyuuga found herself at her limit. Quite frankly, she'd grown tired of married life. Having the handsome young Kazekage around isn't helping much either. Involves cheating. GaaHina.


_Warning: This story involves cheating.  
><em>

_Edited a few mistakes and some wordings._

_Cover artwork made by the fabulous chikiblue! Give 'em a follow on tumblr for more GaaHina goodness!_

* * *

><p>Twelve lonesome and loveless months later, Hinata Hyuuga found herself at her limit. Quite frankly, she'd grown tired of married life.<p>

_Yes, it's true, _she thought glumly, finally able to admit such a terrible truth to herself. Her slim fingers dug at her inner walls, desperate for any kind of release, but like every other night, she found none.

Sighing in defeat, the Hyuuga removed her fingers and rolled to her side, watching the figure of her sleeping husband. Naruto slept like a rock. It's no wonder. Being Hokage came with it's share of exhaustion. A _huge _share, she thought miserably. She'd been awake, snuggled among blankets, when he wandered in, on the brink of total exhaustion. He fell onto the bed, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately. He hadn't even given his own wife so much as a greeting. Why, he hadn't even removed his own robes!

She was fed up with this.

She was fed up with The Council, which seemed hellbent on taking her beloved Naruto away from her.

She was fed up with Konohagakure, which she realized now to be a cesspool of time-consuming trouble and mischief.

She was fed up with Naruto Uzumaki, her own husband, who was content with completely abandoning his wife.

She was fed up with herself most of all. She cursed her body, which in the past grueling months seem to cry out for pleasure, for release, for absolute ecstasy.

At first the Hyuuga could control it. A few private moments with her fingers proved to be just the trick for Mrs. Uzumaki. But as weeks flew by, not even her fingers could bring the lavender-eyed woman pleasure.

If anything, it inflamed her desire for more.

Hinata had tried asking Naruto. Several times. But he was always too busy, too tired, too uninterested. To tell the truth, it wasn't his rejection of sex that frustrated her: it was Naruto's total lack of affection.

He did not hate her. Hinata knew she held a special place in his heart. But his job as Hokage was to put the village first, before his own desires...and his own wife.

The last time she'd felt his touch was their wedding night, when he took her to bed. Hinata could remember it quite vividly. It was nothing too spectacular. In fact, she didn't recall gaining any pleasure from their romp. The inexperienced Naruto had taken control, gone in too hard and too dry, and in the end, climaxed too quickly. He apologized before falling asleep. Before, that memory made her giggle, now it just made her sad. Naruto had promised he would get better in time, and she'd believed him, in all her naivety.

Of course, that never came, and instead she found herself falling deeper and deeper into despair.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered quietly, hoping she'd be able to find some sleep.

When she awoke, she'd hope to find Naruto still beside her. Then maybe, just maybe, they'd have a little time to themselves.

He wasn't there. But what else was new. She sighed unhappily, pulling herself out of bed.

_Another boring day, _the Hyuuga thought sadly. She walked to the mirror, in no particular hurry. It's not like she had anywhere to be. She hadn't been assigned a mission in months. So on top of a growing sexual frustration, the dark haired woman found herself stuck at home, doing nothing.

Perhaps it was for the best. Months into her frustration, she found her eyes...wandering. The housewife found herself drooling over Kiba and Shino, wondering when they'd become so damn good looking. When Ino came by to drop off a beautiful bouquet of flowers, the Hyuuga tried her best not to stare at her long legs. The worst was having Kurenai over for tea. Hinata found her former sensei's lips to be alluringly plump and full. She wanted so badly to feel those warm lips against her own.

She hated herself for finding temptation in people other than Naruto.

_I wonder if Sakura feels this way too, _Hinata thought. Maybe she could given the pretty young medic a call, maybe she could come over, and then maybe they could-

_No! _Her mind yelled. _I could never betray Naruto. I love him._

She let out a puff of air. She needed to be better about this.

* * *

><p>As she exited her room, she could hear the familiar squeak of the shower faucet turning off. So Naruto was home after all!<p>

And in the shower.

Her legs broke out in a run, her body heating up at the wonderful prospect of sex.

_Finally, _she thought, as she opened the door.

But it wasn't Naruto, instead, before her stood the naked body of the Kazekage, Gaara. Water fell down his pale body in droplets, steam kissing his heavenly body. He turned his body to her, completely undisturbed by the sudden invasion of privacy.

Hinata's jaw went slack. Oh, that's right. Naruto had invited his good friend to stay at his house during the sand ninja's stay in Konohagakure.

Her body began to shake, her lower regions quivering, juices already beginning to run. _Don't look at it, don't look at it, don't look at it. _

She looked anyways, her lavender eyes pinpointing his limp shaft.

She stood there, her face as red as a tomato, before he finally spoke.

"May I help you?"

That snapped her back to her senses.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, quickly averting her gaze. She slammed the door shut and made for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a horrible wife, <em>Hinata Hyuuga was nearly to the point of tears. She'd stared at the Kazekage's body for too long-how could she let herself do such a thing? Her face reddened every time she pictured the redhead's beautiful figure, wet and and glistening.

When Naruto had first brought the sand ninja in, Hinata could already smell trouble brewing. He was just so damn _attractive. _Tall and lean, with striking eyes...she couldn't keep her eyes off him as he bent down in greeting. It didn't help that he wore a tight-fitting shirt that showed off every muscle.

And now she was alone in the house with him. Honestly, Naruto could be so dense sometimes. Why hadn't he taken his friend along with him? Naruto was to be overseeing the creation of several new training grounds. Why didn't he bring him along? Sure, it wasn't anything important but…

"Is everything alright?" His voice was deep and monotonous.

She nearly shrieked. She turned to see the Kazekage standing right in the middle of the living room. He was staring at her. How can someone be so quiet? Even for a ninja...

"A-ah, yes! J-just washing s-some dishes."

'Some' was an understatement. She hadn't washed the dishes in days. They piled one after another, but she didn't really care. She was home all day anyways-she could wash them at any given time.

He paused before answering. "I see." He sat down onto a nearby couch. Those dark-rimmed eyes, the same color as the sea...were they glaring?

Hinata blushed, and she turned back to the dishes. The Hyuuga couldn't bear to apologize again, then she would have to remember his nakedness. Besides, he didn't seem _too _angry about it. If he was, he did a perfect job at hiding away any sort of emotion.

Several minutes passed, running water and clashing dishes the only sound in the quiet house. Hinata hoped she didn't look sweaty, or even slightly flustered. Was he watching her? Did he notice her frequent squirming, trying to calm the fire in her lower regions? She hoped not.

She was wrong. He _did _notice. And it certainly wasn't the only thing Gaara of the Sand noticed. Her back turned, he had a perfect view of her backside, of her voluptuous figure.

Damn, Naruto was lucky.

He cursed himself, hating himself for lusting after his best friend's wife. When he had first been introduced to her, he was stunned by her beauty. Her shy eyes that averted contact, her pink lips that were constantly pursed together, as if in pain, her gorgeous body that made his pants tight. The redhead should have tagged along with Naruto when he had the chance. Maybe he still could, after all, it wouldn't be too hard to find the Hokage.

So why did he feel so unmotivated? A single bead of sweat rolled down his face. The room was becoming uncomfortably hot. Once again, Gaara found himself staring directly at her lovely backside. The sand ninja wondered how soft her body would feel, when the young housewife finally spoke up.

"Um," Hinata asked in a shaky voice, wanting to rid the room of this unbearable silence. "W-would you like s-some t-t-tea?"

"Tea would be fine."

Within minutes, the Hyuuga laid down before him a steaming cup of tea. "I-I hope y-you enjoy."

"Thank you," was his only reply. He sipped calmly, hoping the tea would clear his mind and somehow banish these lecherous thoughts.

Hinata stood close by, watching as his throat gulped down the tea. Oh, his neck seemed so strong... She knew it was wrong to stare but...she found him so captivating. His blood-red hair, the kanji 'love' on the side of his forehead, his dark eyes. Hinata wanted desperately to cup the side of his face, to bring her face to his, to feel his tongue ravage her mouth.

_I'm a horrible wife, _the Hyuuga thought again, her pale skin turning an alarming shade of red. She licked her lips. The Hyuuga desperately needed to take a long, cold shower.

When the redheaded ninja had finished, he found it surprising to realize she'd stood by so closely. Pale eyes watched him intently. How long had she been there?

She held up her hands up in defense. The beautiful Hyuuga woman stuttered, "A-ah, sorry! A-are you f-f-finished?"

He nodded, and tried to keep his eyes off her cleavage once she bent over to pick up the empty cup. Gaara was a master at hiding emotion, but somehow, he found difficulty in hiding his fevered appearance.

The Hyuuga woman walked back to the sink, teacup in hand, sighing. Gaara was no fool, was her attraction so obvious? He probably thinks so lowly of her. Hinata couldn't blame him.

Now where had she left that pesky sponge? She dipped her hand into the bubbly water, feeling around for the abrasive little thing. Her hand slipped quickly from dish to dish, from silverware to silverware, from cup to cup.

A sharp pain cut through her hand. She yelped, pulling her hand out immediately. Seeing blood spill across her fingers, Hinata concluded she must have swiped against a serrated knife. How foolish of her! Could this day get any worse?

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

"Y-yes, i-it's just a cut. N-n-nothing to worry about." She turned her head, cupping her wound with her other hand. She'd taken heavier injuries before. This was nothing. She turned back to the sink, feeling so feeble.

"Hmph." Gaara huffed through his nose as he got up and entered the kitchen. The Kazekage quickly ripped off a square of paper towel and walked towards her.

Gaara was right behind Hinata. She could feel his warm breath on her nape of her neck. She shuddered.

"Here," The Kazekage said, sliding his arms under hers, putting the towel to her wound. He glanced down at her wonderful cleavage.

_His hands feel so warm. _Hinata realized with sudden horror that her panties had become very wet. After all, his crotch was pressed right against her buttocks.

This was the closest anyone had been to her in months.

They stood there in complete silence, his hands closed around her own protectively. Slowly the once white sheet turned red. The sight of blood, coupled with the wonderful scent of her long, silky hair and the closeness of her body, excited Gaara beyond belief.

_He's hard. _A ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"There's bandages in my bedroom." Hinata said, without a quiver of fear or shame.

Silence.

"I see," was all he said.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't kill me! I don't hate any of the characters. I've just been with a writer's block for so long, then this is little idea popped into my head.<em>

_This is a two part story. The next chapter will include the steamy romp between Gaara and Hinata. Stay tuned!_


End file.
